Fire and Ice (Sequel to Snowflakes and Embers)
by icecrystal1999
Summary: Elsa has gone dark, the dragons are all gone, Hiccup is on Berk with no way of defending it, everything looks dark. But there is always hope, even if it's a tiny spark in a black abyss. Hiccup must see this hope and embrace it, if he wants Elsa back, and to not die. -T for violence and death.
1. Prologue

_Hiccup paced back and forth anxiously, racking his brain for any type of formidable battle plan. He groaned and stopped, picking up a rock and throwing it as hard as he could. He sank to the ground, burying his face in his hands._

 _"Sulking won't win you this battle." A voice startled him, making him jump up and look around. A shadow emerged from the darkness, and Hiccup saw it was a woman._

 _"Who are you?" He demanded, and she replied,_

 _"I am a friend. You may call me Element. You want to win this, do you not?" Hiccup nodded. Element stepped forward examining him._

 _"Well, I believe I can help you achieve that."_

* * *

 _Darkness. That's all that Elsa could sense. Darkness and cold. She stood on the prow of the ship, Snowflake by her side, also under the Bewilderbeast's command, and reflecting on her past. The more she thought of the hurt others caused her the angrier and more desirous of revenge she became, and the darker her hair became, as well as her eyes and heart._

 _She clenched her fists and ice gathered around her feet._

 _"I swear, I will have revenge on those who were foolish enough to injure me."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Wassup?! I know, it's been forever, but I just wanted to give you an idea of what's coming with this story. Yeah, it's gonna be intense, violent, sad, angry, and awesome, if I do say so myself._**

 ** _So I just have a question for you all..._**

 ** _Are you ready for this?_**


	2. Not Sure

Hiccup grunted as he was thrown to the ground, his elbow popping out of place. He got up and faced the hooded figure again, holding his sword tightly. He swung again and the hooded figure swung it's own sword, clashing against Hiccup's, and after a few strokes, she twisted her sword and Hiccup's sword clattered to the ground. The woman knocked him to the ground and pinned him down. Hiccup surrendered, and the woman stepped back, letting him get up. Hiccup got up slowly, evident of soreness and pain.

"I can't do this anymore Element." The woman pushed her hood away from her face, revealing a handsome face with sharp figures, multi-colored eyes glittering in the dark.

"Do you want Elsa to be that madman's slave forever?" She asked, leaning against her long handled sword, wiping sweat off her forehead. Hiccup growled,

"No."

"Do you want to never see her again, not knowing what happened to her, never seeing any glimpse of your true love for eternity?"

"No! It's just, dang it!" He hissed, thrusting his sword into the ground.

"It's so hard! Training day and night, preparing for Drago's attack that we don't know is even coming, worrying about Elsa, taking care of the village because Dad is getting all the forces we can, it's just so HARD!" He clutched his hands to his head, and the woman's face softened.

"I know Hiccup, but you have to handle it, for Elsa and Berk's sake." She knelt down next to him, where he had slipped down in frustration.

"Hiccup." She said, and he didn't react.

"Hiccup, look at me." She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Look at your sword." Hiccup looked at her eyes for a minute, and then glanced at his sword. It was buried more than half way in the hard Berkian ground. Hiccup stared at it in astonishment, and Element, the woman, said softly,

"I think you'll be ready for Drago."

* * *

Hiccup parried Astrid's blow with his shield, flicking his wrist and knocking her axe out of her grip, following the move up by knocking her feet out from under her and holding his sword to her neck. He stood back and helped her up, and give her back her ax.

"You're good, Hiccup. Never thought you'd be the first to best me in a duel. You certainly know your way around a sword now, that's definite." Astrid complimented, and Hiccup smiled slightly. He sheathed his sword, slinging his shield over his back, and told her as he strode out of the arena,

"I'm going to see how Dad's doing." Astrid watched him go and sighed,

"Oh Hiccup, how you've changed." She rested her ax on her shoulder, picking up her own shield, walking home.

Hiccup walked up to his dad and saw he was struggling with an extra heavy boulder, so he came up and helped him with it. Stoick sat down heavily, puffing a tired,

"Thank ye Hiccup." Hiccup sat down next to his Dad, noticing he was getting considerable amounts of grey in his normally thoroughly red beard.

"Dad, you need to take it a bit easier. We don't want an exhausted Chief when Drago attacks." Stoick sighed, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Ye're right son." Stoick stood up, and said, walking away somewhat slowly,

"I think I'll just go lie down. Wake me up if there be news of Drago." Hiccup saluted to his father's back, muttering,

"Absolutely Dad...not unless it's urgent." He sat on the high wall bordering the cliffs, which was now only possible with Toothless' help. The Vikings were working hard all around the village, and Berk was certainly much more fortified.

Hiccup stared at the slowly setting sun, remembering Elsa and their teenager years, at least the ones they had spent. An incredible amount of things had happened in the years, and it made him somewhat sad to think about the good times.

"You'll be able to bring her back, if you're strong." Hiccup jumped at Element's voice, and looked up to see her standing next to him, arms crossed and staring into the sunset.

"I hope so." Element looked down at him.

"You won't get her back though, if you're doubting of yourself." She jumped gracefully off the wall, landing and disappearing. Hiccup watched for a second then turned back to the glowing red sun disappearing into the deep sea.

"But how can I trust myself when so much depends on me?"


End file.
